Raphael
Raphael, aka Raph, is a member of the Ninja Turtles. He is a mutant Red-Eared Slider turtle who is the muscles of the Ninja Turtles and the second oldest of his brothers. As the muscles of the team, he has anger issues, lacks in patience, and is the most violent of his brothers, which are all qualities that affect his Ninjutsu skills. Even though those those qualities concern his brothers, Splinter, and his loved-ones, he also has a soft side for his loved-ones and his pets, such as Spike (even as a mutant) and Chompy Picasso. Wearing a red bandanna that represents his anger and strength, he wields a pair of twin Sais as his signature weapon of choice. He is the boyfriend of Y'Gythgba. He has a rivalry with Leonardo (brotherly), Xever Montes/ Fishface, Vic/ Spider Bytez, and Spy-Roach. Raphael debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part One. Backstory Fifteen years ago, Hamato Yoshi had suffered from the loss of both his wife, Tang Shen, and his daughter, Hamato Miwa, by the hands of Oroku Saki after a fire that took place in the Hamato Dojo in Tokyo, Japan one night. Since Yoshi had lost everything on that night, he fled to New York City to start a new life, which was the place that Tang Shen wanted to move to with Yoshi and Miwa. One day in New York, Hamato Yoshi went to a pet shop and bought four baby turtles. As he was leaving from the pet shop to head back home, he bumps past a strange man in the streets. Yoshi had bad vibes about this man and decided to follow him, leading him into an alley. That was where he saw the man meeting up with a group of men that were identical in appearance to him. As they gathered around, one of the men was seen holding what seemed to be a canister with a weird, green substance. But then the meeting was interrupted when Yoshi accidentally steps on a rat that was passing by him, causing him to blow his cover. The group of men spotted him and so a fight occurs when Hamato Yoshi tries to defend himself from the men. During the fight, the canister falls on both Yoshi and the four baby turtles, causing the substance to spill and mutates all five of them. With the ooze coming in contact with them, Hamato Yoshi mutates into a humanoid brown rat, which was the last animal he came in contact with before his mutation. In the other hand, the four red-eared slider turtles mutate into humanoid versions of themselves. Due to their new mutant forms, they fled from the surface and moved into the Sewers so that they could live there. The five mutants move in an abandoned subway station, which they now call home. Hamato Yoshi, now adopting the nickname of "Splinter" becomes the adoptive father of the mutant turtles and names them all after his four Renaissance Italian artists. One of the turtles was named Raphael, named after the Renaissance Italian artist, Raffaello Sanzio da Urbin. At some point while Splinter started to raise the turtles, he introduces them into the ways of Ninjutsu in order for them to become the new ninjas of his family's clan, The Hamato Clan. During their training, Raphael was given a red bandanna and a pair of twin Sais as his signature weapon of choice. One day when Raphael was wandering around the Sewers, he rescued a baby turtle that was flushed down the toilet into the Sewers. After rescuing the little guy, he was given the name of Spike and became Raph's companion. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Weaknesses Relationships Family ' Master Splinter' Spike/Slash Leonardo Michelangelo Donatello Chompy Karai Romance Y'gythgba Friends Enemies Others Episodes Season 1 * Rise of the Turtles Part One (Debut) * Rise of the Turtles Part Two * Turtle Temper * New Friend, Old Enemy * I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman * Metalhead (Episode) * Monkey Brains * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet * Panic in the Sewers * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * It Came From the Depths * I, Monster * New Girl in Town * The Alien Agenda * The Pulverizer * TCRI * Cockroach Terminator * Baxter's Gambit * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * The Pulverizer Returns! * Parasitica * Operation: Break Out * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two Season 2 * The Mutation Situation * Invasion of the Squirrelanoids * Follow the Leader * Mutagen Man Unleashed * Mikey Gets Shellacne * Target: April O'Neil * Slash and Destroy * The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones * The Kraang Conspiracy * Fungus Humungous (Episode) * Metalhead Rewired * Of Rats and Men * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * Mazes & Mutants * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * Newtralized! * Pizza Face (Episode) * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Plan 10 * Vengeance is Mine * A Chinatown Ghost Story * Into Dimension X * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Within the Woods * A Foot Too Big * Buried Secrets * The Croaking * In Dreams * Race with the Demon * Eyes of the Chimera * Vision Quest * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * The Noxious Avenger * Clash of the Mutanimals * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Deadly Venom * Turtles In Time * Tale Of The Yokai * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Creeping Doom * The Fourfold Trap * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! * Annihilation: Earth! Part One * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * The Weird World Of Wyrm * The Outlaw Armaggon! * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind * The Arena of Carnage * The War for Dimension X * The Cosmic Ocean * Trans-Dimensional Turtles * The Evil of Dregg * The Ever-Burning Fire * Earth's Last Stand * City at War * Broken Foot * The Insecta Trifecta * Mutant Gangland * Bat in the Belfry * The Super Shredder * Darkest Plight * The Power Inside Her * Tokka VS. The World * Tale of Tiger Claw * Requiem * Owari Season 5 * Scroll of the Demodragon * The Forgotten Swordsman * Heart of Evil * End Times * When Worlds Collide Part One * When Worlds Collide Part Two Gallery Trivia * He has a fear of cockroaches (Katsaridaphobia). ** But later on in the series, it seems that Raphael has a fear for bugs in particular. * Like most past incarnations of Raphael, he has a brother rivalry with Leonardo. * Due to his phobia, Michelangelo uses this to joke around with him. * He has a drum set in his room, implying that he might know how to play the drums. * He is right-handed. * Raphael, is the only turtle not to have the "love at first sight" when he met Mona Lisa for the first time. * Raphael, is the first one of his brothers to get a girlfriend. * Raphael's color red not only symbols his anger and strength. But it also symbols: the color of blood and fire, is associated with meanings of love, passion, desire, heat, longing, lust, sexuality, sensitivity, romance, joy, leadership, courage, vigor, willpower, rage, danger, malice, wrath, stress, action, vibrancy, radiance, and determination. ** Red is mostly associated with color pink as pink can tone down the passion of red with her purity of white results tenderness and romance. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Turtles Category:Turtle Category:Teenager Category:Hero Category:Main Character Category:Video Game Character Category:Former Animal Category:Kidnapped Category:Mind Controlled Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Insectoids Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Allies Category:Reptile Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Salamandrians Allies Category:Overmind Enemies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Muscles Category:Punk Frogs Allies Category:Utrom High Council Allies Category:Dream Beavers Enemies Category:Non-Human Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Wyrm Enemies Category:Daagons Allies Category:Aeons Allies Category:Purple Dragons Enemies Category:Tokka Allies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:Italian Mafia Enemies Category:Wingnut and Screwloose Allies Category:Splinter's Students Category:Season 5 Characters Category:The Hamato Clan